Luna Knows
by sabor ice
Summary: Two drabbles. In the first one, Luna comforts Harry when nightmares of his past ail him. In the second one, Luna comforts George after Fred's demise. Please R&R.


Title: Luna Knows

Author: sabor ice

Betas: N/A

Genre: General/Angst

Rating: K+

Warnings/Spoilers: DH Spoilers

Pairings: Luna/Harry, Luna/George

Progress: Complete

Summary: Two drabbles. In the first one, Luna comforts Harry when nightmares of his past ail him. In the second one, Luna comforts George after Fred's demise.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone that comes from Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: I couldn't decide between the scenarios presented in these two drabbles, so therefore, I decided to write on them both. FYI, the drabbles are completely different scenarios and have no connection whatsoever except for the fact that Luna appears in both, and she knows how both Harry and George feel. Enjoy and please R&R.

Drabble One

Harry Potter was troubled.

Like clockwork, Harry's dream turned from pleasant to damning. Hazy figures in a dark abyss surrounded him one by one. The faces of perished family and friends swarmed his thoughts. His parents. Cedric. Sirius. Dumbledore. Fred. The list went on. The loss heavily burdened Harry like a steady weight on each shoulder to constantly remind him of the pain he felt inside. The guilt ever polluted his very being, like a lethal injection of poison into his bloodstream. Harry had won against Voldemort. He had beaten the odds and helped exorcise the vulnerable of the late Dark Lord's malevolence. He had succeeded when so many others had failed. He had done everything he was supposed to do and more. Everyone was happy. Everyone was free.

Everyone except for Harry Potter.

Harry suddenly awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. His bare chest heaved and he gasped for air like one drowning. Beads of sweat dotted along his forehead, his short, dark hair plastered to his skin where the dampness was most. His haunted blue eyes swiped from side-to-side, his mind racing as he tried to remember where he was. Then, a soft hand touched his shoulder. He instinctively jumped in surprise, his gaze turning to meet that of Luna's.

"Bad dream?" she wondered in a calm, cooing tone of her voice.

Harry rubbed a hand over his face and nodded silently, his body still shuddering. Luna said nothing again for a few moments. Her usual light, dreamy eyes watched him with a certain precocious nature that made her glow with an aspect of unspoken intelligence and wisdom.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked then. "My father always used to say talking makes all the difference when you want to feel better."

Harry scoffed lightly, his thumb and forefinger momentarily pinching the bridge of his nose in thought. Sweet Luna. He dipped his head to the side, resting it against the palm of his hand as he focused his gaze upon her again. How beautiful she looked sitting there, the sheets drawn up just under her arms, her pale, silky skin glistening under the moon-light that shown through the partially closed curtains, her blonde hair flowing loosely over her shoulders. The constantly curious and inquisitive look within her wide, bright eyes always drew in Harry, making him believe that if he stared into them for too long, he would somehow become lost within all the miraculous and undiscovered wonders that lay deep within them.

How Harry wished he could tell her everything because he knew she'd understand. He knew she'd understand, and that was why he couldn't bring himself to tell her of all of the painful memories and the scars his heart could not bear. Suddenly, everything that had plagued his thoughts while asleep disappeared all at once, leaving nothing but the clearness of truth behind, and Harry began to cry. He cried out his memories, his grief, sorrows, and pain once and for all.

"I couldn't save them...I couldn't...I couldn't..." Harry sobbed. "I tried..."

Harry allowed himself to collapse into Luna's open arms. She cradled his shaking body close to hers, resting her head against the side of his as she coaxed him quietly. A small, knowing smile lit up her face as she realized his breaththrough would help everything to be ok someday. She needn't ask him anything for she knew Harry Potter. She knew.

"Luna knows," she whispered against his ear, "more than you could ever realize."

The End.

Drabble Two

The funeral ceremony had been short and private. Only close family members and friends had been invited to attend. It had all been for the best considering the circumstances. For his parents to have lost one of their sons had been heartbreaking, and for his other siblings to have lost one of their brothers had been devastating. But for George to have lost his own beloved twin, it was simply unbearable. Though he had hid his pain with a mask of joy, inside George was breaking down. He felt awkward and unsure, and lost and incomplete. What was he now without Fred, his twin brother, his better half?

No one had approached him after the funeral. Molly Weasley, stricken with her mother's grief, had been the center of attention for all mourning parties involved. No one had remembered the second twin, the twin that was now left behind. No one had ever thought to stop and think about how he had truly felt. Fred was gone, but George remained. No one remembered the twin that lived, only the twin who had died. So, where did that leave George Weasley now?

A small, gentle hand tapped him on the shoulder. George lifted his head and raised his sad eyes to meet Luna Lovegood's. He had been the last one standing at Fred's grave, and he had not heard her return. For a few brief seconds that played out almost like an eternity, the two of them gazed at one another, silently enjoying each other's company. Finally, Luna slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and rested her free hand atop of his forearm as she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"It's ok not to pretend," she said, her cheek resting against his as she spoke. She kissed his cheek and drew back. The blonde girl offered him a hopeful smile, and before she turned again to leave, she added quietly, "Luna knows."

The End.


End file.
